


Kissiplier

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan asks for a kiss from Mark.<br/>Jack gets really jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissiplier

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can you write about Jack getting jealous because they met a fan, and they ask for a kiss on the cheek and Mark does it for her/him whatever is fine.
> 
> I kinda like this one, idk.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. I may have laughed too hard when I decided on the title oops.  
> Also, mature is probably too much. But. Just to be safe.)

Jack really wanted to punch a brick wall. There was some annoying (not to be rude or anything) fangirl that was basically _hanging_ on Mark. Jack leaned against the outside wall of the restaurant they were about to go into with his arms crossed in annoyance. He tried ignoring the girl, even though it was hard because of her extremely shrill voice. She kept asking Mark questions; ‘can we take a photo?!’ ‘can you sign this?!’ ‘can I have a kiss?!’

Wait, _what_? Jack’s head quickly snapped to look over at the two of them. Mark’s cheeks were a light pink and he was looking at Jack for approval. Even though the two of them hadn’t gone public with their relationship yet, he thought that it was just common knowledge not to randomly ask someone for a kiss. Sure, Mark was the most attractive fucker who ever existed and you’d be crazy to _not_ want to kiss him, but still. He felt that she should _know better_.

Mark cleared his throat and finally looked away from Jack, who was staring daggers at him. He mumbled a quiet ‘sure’ and leaned down to kiss the petite girl on the cheek. Jack felt his blood boil.

“It was nice meeting you. Thank you so much for all of your support,” Mark said with a smile. Jack decided he would rather punch Mark at that moment. He _knew_ that Jack was pissed at him; he was pretty sure that everyone in the entire _state_ somehow knew. Mark gave the girl one last hug and waved goodbye to her as she walked away with her equally annoying friends.

Jack glared at Mark as he walked over to him. Mark’s eyes seemed to be pleading. “It’s not like I could just flat out say no!” he argued, his arms crossing over his chest to match Jack’s look. The Irishman only rolled his eyes and grabbed Mark by the arm. He dragged them into the restaurant’s bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind them.

He pushed Mark against the wall, his hands immediately coming up beside the other’s head. Jack’s lips crashed against Mark’s, causing the American to gasp. Jack’s tongue darted out to lick at Mark’s lower lip, which pulled a quiet whimper from him.

The kiss was forceful and made Mark weak at the knees. It was sloppy and somehow passionate; all teeth and tongue. Jack’s hands had made their way to Mark’s hair as Mark’s were strongly gripped on Jack’s hips. The Irishman bit harshly at Mark’s lip and tugged gently, making Mark groan rather loudly. Jack nibbled his way up to Mark’s ear and licked up the shell.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Jack growled lowly. All Mark could do was nod his head quickly. Jack smirked, pushing away from Mark and opening the door to leave the American a panting mess leaned against the bathroom wall.

Mark decided that he’d have to start kissing all of the fans if that’s what it led to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
